


Drabble: Arrival.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galeni arrives on Barrayar for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Duv Galeni or David Galen, his first exposure to the open air of Barrayar_.

He'd been warned, but even so, it's still a shock. He stands outside the shuttleport, one of the few from his group to have gotten that far. The University had made the arrangements for their handpicked Komarrans and someone had come to bring them to the campus, get them settled, and show them around.

He managed to get outside on his own. Others haven't, yet.

He takes a deep breath. Forces himself to take a deep breath. One. Another.

He turns to the Barrayaran who'd come to collect them. He says, firmly, "hello, I'm Duv Galeni," and offers his hand.


End file.
